Maybe Later?
by sphinx005
Summary: NOW COMPLETE Connie has a crush and its not who you think.
1. Prologue

During the unofficial JV/Varsity showdown at dawn Connie Moreau realised who the objection of her affection was and no one was more surprised than she.

_So who was it?_

_Was it Charlie Conway?_

No

_Guy Germaine?_

No

_Adam Banks?_

No

_Was it any of the Ducks?_

No

_So we ask again who was it?_

Eden Hall Varsity Warriors captain, Rick Riley.

* * *

**A/N - chapter 1 will be coming next week. **


	2. Chapter 1

The beginning of the match started out normal enough, Connie was fairly sure that she hated Rick Riley with all her heart and soul but when tempers flared and Varsity knocked down even more of the Ducks something inside her snapped.

"Let me at him Charlie" she was riled up and wanted a piece of him; only in the ass-whooping way though.

"Oooh hey here's one, you wanna go sweetheart?" Rick had replied.

Connie felt herself being led away from Riley and his goons by Charlie.

"Maybe later then?" Rick called after her.

Connie ducked to take a peek back at him under Charlie's arm and in that moment their eyes locked and she felt the spark.

"Keep skating, don't let them see we're hurt" Charlie told her snapping her back to the present.

"We can't win if they're gonna cheat!" Connie remembered why she was there in the first place.

"We'll be fine, we're Ducks!" Charlie assured her as he gave her a slug on the shoulder for good luck.

Watching him skate away she noticed Rick had skated up to her giving her a wink as he passed.

She couldn't help but stare after him and take in his features.

He was tall, a lot taller than Guy.

He had the right amount of muscle on his lean athletic frame.

His sweaty dark hair could just be seen under his helmet.

"Connie?" Dwayne had appeared at her side.

"You okay?" he asked when she turned to look at him.

"I'm fine Dwayne, lets kick some Warrior butt!" she told him enthusiastically.

"YEE-HAW!" Dwayne yelled and got ready for the next play.

Charlie got control of the puck, Adam hot on his heels.

Connie could see what was coming next, Adam was making a perfectly legal attempt at blocking Charlie's lead.

Charlie, on the other hand, lost his temper and grabbed Adam in headlock causing them both to tumble to the ice.

Connie skated closer.

"What's your problem preppy?" Charlie snarled pushing Adam.

"Nice take out you'd be in the box!" Adam retorted.

"Why don't you cry to your rich parents, preppy" Charlie pushed Adam again.

And then it was on for young and old.

The Varsity team flew in at the Ducks, Connie felt herself being dragged down to the ice.

_That's it!_ She thought laying into the Varsity goon with all of her might.

"Hey guys wait for me!" she heard Goldberg yell.

"And me!" Julie came up along side Connie and started laying into another Varsity goon, it wasn't really working though since the goon was Scooter and he wasn't going to fight Julie.

"I can't see!" Averman's muffled voice was heard from somewhere within the depths of the main fight.

Suddenly the lights were turned on and Coach Orion's voice was heard.

"BREAK IT UP!"

_oh shit, he's not happy_ Connie thought as she kicked and punched her way out of the pile.

"Varsity out now!"

Connie stared as Orion grabbed Rick by the shirt. "It's a damn good thing I'm not your coach now get your team out of here" he snarled before letting go of Rick.

Rick tapped Cole on the shoulder and started to round up his team.

Rick shot Connie a wink before leaving the ice.

"We're gonna hurt you guys" Cole taunted.

"It's not over" Rick threatened.

"Come on let it go" Scooter laid a restraining hand on Rick.

Orion waited until Varsity had left the ice before turning back towards the Ducks.

"Well congratulations, you've just destroyed any mental edge you may have had over Varsity. Now they _know _they own you" he started.

Connie snuck a glance at Charlie in time to see his jaw tighten.

He was going to blow his stack and he was going to blow it soon.

"You're not kids anymore, your little Duck tricks aren't going to work at this level" Orion continued.

Charlie's face was growing redder.

"And take those Duck jerseys off"

The entire team looked at Orion for a moment, stunned.

_Surely he's not serious_.

One by one the Ducks started to take off their jerseys.

Except for Charlie and Fulton.

Charlie folded his arms.

"The Ducks are dead Conway" Orion told him.

_Low blow_ Connie thought bitterly.

"You're breaking up the best thing any of us ever had" Charlie told him.

Connie felt for him, the poor guy looked on the verge of tears.

"Yeah well its time to grow up"

Connie was too stunned to hear what came next.

All she was aware of was that Charlie was leaving the ice.

"Okay, goodbye Conway"

She tuned back in to hear Orion ask if anyone else wanted to leave and the entire team was surprised to see that Fulton was bailing as well.

"Good bye Fulton"

Connie stared after the two hockey players, now ex-Ducks.

_What the hell is going on?_ She wondered sadly. She'd played hockey with Charlie since she could hold a stick.

"20 laps then hit the showers" Orion ordered.

"Hey come on, Charlie'll calm down eventually" Julie tried to sound convincing but no one was buying it.

"Varsity is going to pay for this" Goldberg decided angrily. Without one of their top scorers and their only remaining enforcer they were screwed.

Connie finished her laps in silence and quietly slipped out to the showers.

She was dressed and gone before anyone noticed.

* * *

She hit the cool morning air and suddenly felt fresher than she had three minutes ago.

She was still livid, she wanted vengeance for what had just happened.

If she couldn't go and hit Rick Riley personally then she'd take the next best thing.

The boxing bags in the gym and pretend its Rick Riley.

* * *

Entering the school's gym she was relieved to find that it was empty.

Using her hockey stick tape to strap her knuckles she removed her jacket and warm up pants until she was in her tank top and shorts.

She stared hard at the bag for a few seconds trying to conjure up Rick Riley's smirking face before she started swinging away.

She was getting a few decent jabs in and a few killer hooks. She ignored the dull pain in her wrists and knuckles as she kept on hitting.

She didn't stop when she heard the door to the gym open.

However she did stop when the all-now familiar voice spoke.

"Well lookey here, doesn't the lady Duck have a temper?"


	3. Chapter 2

Connie spun around to come face to face with her new enemy.

She ignored him and continued pounding the bag, this time with renewed vigour.

Rick took a step forward admiring the rear view of Connie in her tiny shorts and a tight tank. He never knew muscles could look so good on a girl. His girlfriend Traci was just plain skinny.

She didn't know he'd moved closer to her until he spoke again.

"You know its too bad Captain Duckie and his bodyguard couldn't hack it. I would have had fun creaming them in the JV/Varsity showdown"

Connie spun around and threw her fist up connecting her hook with his jaw.

Rick wiped his mouth and smirked. If it had been anyone else he would have hit them back but with Connie Moreau it seemed to turn him on even more.

"I thought you'd like it rough" he said.

"Too bad you'll never have me" Connie replied angrily.

"I beg to differ Miss Moreau" Rick argued.

"Yeah you would beg wouldn't you" Connie threw back.

"And you wouldn't?" Rick challenged.

"Not from you"

"We'll see about that" Rick ran a hand down her bare, sweat-coated arm.

Connie involuntarily shivered at his touch.

"Hmm thought so" Rick swooped in and kissed her hard on the mouth.

The kiss lasted for a total of five seconds before Rick broke away and made a beeline for the door.

"See you around Moreau" he called over his shoulder with a wink.

"Jackass" Connie muttered under her breath and tried to resume her boxing.

After a few halfhearted punches she stopped, cursing loudly and ripping off the stick tape from her knuckles.

"DAMN IT!" Connie shrieked hastily grabbing her gear and making a huffy exit from the gym.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Connie?" Julie asked the Ducks at the lunch table.

It was only then they realised that they hadn't seen Connie since that morning's disastrous 'game'.

A collective "No" was thrown back at Julie.

"She must be pretty upset about Charlie and Fulton leaving" Julie mused.

"She's not the only one affected by this you know" Guy spat. He was still bitter about the 'let down' comment she grilled at him after their first game as Eden Hall Warriors.

"I know, I didn't mean…" Julie started.

"Yeah you never do Julie" Guy was now pissed at the other female on the team.

"Hey Germaine lay off" Russ spoke up rushing to Julie's defence.

"You want some Tyler?"

"Man I'd kick your ass all the way back to France and you know it" Russ waived Guy's threat away.

"Yeah Germaine, chill, we've got to stick together, we're all we have left" Luis consoled.

"Yeah especially since the other Bash Brother and the Captain decided to quit. I can't believe they ditched us like that" Goldberg was annoyed.

"Charlie'll come around eventually and when he does its guaranteed Fulton will too" Ken spoke up.

"Hi guys" a very soft-spoken Adam approached the table.

"Hey Banks" the Ducks replied glumly.

"I heard about Charlie and Fulton, I'm sorry" Adam told the group.

"What are you sorry for? You're on Varsity, you guys will pummel us now" Averman pushed his glasses back up his nose. He wasn't being nasty, just telling it like it is.

Adam nodded as if he understood, he wasn't really a Duck anymore; nobody was.

"I'll see you guys around then" he said quietly before leaving the table.

* * *

Connie had to run to make it to her next class realising that if she missed a class she'd be riding the pine pony and with Charlie, Fulton, Adam and Portman missing from the flock the Ducks couldn't afford it.

She passed Traci in the hallway making goo-goo eyes at Luis when she thought no one was looking.

"Cons where've you been?" Luis noticed the petite brunette rushing past.

"Just thinking about stuff" Connie replied stopping to chat briefly. Class seemed to fly out of her mind when she saw the tall dark and handsome Varsity captain heading her way.

"It's a bummer huh? I'm with Ken though, I reckon Charlie and Fulton will come back to the flock soon" Luis offered.

"I hope so, we're gonna need them in the showdown" Connie told him, half looking at Luis and half looking at Rick who was now engaged in a tonsil hockey session with Traci.

_I'm not jealous, she's his girlfriend._

_So why the hell did he kiss me?_

_Cos he's messing with you that's why_.

The final bell rang which indicated that it was time to go to class or else suffer detention.

Connie said goodbye to Luis and stole one more glance at Rick.

She was surprised to find him starting straight at her. He gave her a wink and she took off towards her next class before he could say anything.

_I must be crazy_ Connie concluded as she took her seat in English next to Linda, the only other girl in the class who had talked to Connie like a human being on her first day at Eden Hall.

"Hey Connie you know that Charlie guy right?" Linda asked her.

Connie raised a surprised eyebrow at her.

"Yeah how do you know him?"

"He talked to me the other day and tried to get me to go out with him" Linda explained.

"Oh so you're the hot girl he was talking about the other day" Connie was glad that Rick Riley was off of her mind for the time being.

"He said that?" Linda gasped.

"Yeah I've never seen him like that before, I think he likes you big time" Connie was glad to make Linda feel good about herself.

"I hope he does, anyway do you know where he is? I haven't seen him for a while" Linda asked.

Connie groaned inwardly.

"Sorry Linda, he's quit the team and school. If he pulls his stubborn head in anytime soon he might be allowed to come back but Charlie can really hold a grudge" Connie explained feeling like crap when she saw Linda's face fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she gave Connie a sympathetic look.

"We'll deal, we have to" Connie told her talking about the team.

"Miss Moreau, Miss Fairchild, may I ask what is so important that you feel you can interrupt my class?" Mrs Madigan barked at the pair.

"Nothing Miss we're sorry" Linda spoke up.

Linda knew exactly how to handle the teachers in the school and Connie was grateful.

"Good now can we please get on with our lesson" Mrs Madigan turned away and continued writing on the blackboard.

Connie busied herself with notes. She was concentrating so hard she was startled by the bell signalling that it was the end of the lesson.

"Argh one more class to go then freedom!" Linda sighed.

"For you maybe but Coach Orion has scheduled an afternoon practice to make up for the 'unofficial' showdown we had this morning. As if getting hammered by Varsity wasn't bad enough, oh well at least next period is a free for me" Connie groaned.

"Sucks to be you" Linda patted her friend on the back.

"I'll catch up with you later" she added skipping out of the classroom.

Connie was the last to leave the classroom and she wasn't surprised to find the hallways empty.

"Trying to avoid me are you?" a smooth voice caught her attention.

"So you're following me now? Jeez Riley can you get any lamer?" Connie hissed

"You love it Moreau, admit it"

"Okay I admit it, you are the lamest guy I've ever had the unfortunate opportunity to meet" Connie resisted all urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"And you're completely hooked on me" Riley moved so that his overpowering frame had Connie backed up against a wall.

"I wouldn't go that far" Connie replied.

"Yes you would" Rick leaned on his forearm against the wall above Connie's head and bringing his other hand down to cup her chin.

"I know you would" he whispered laying his mouth over hers.

* * *

**A/N - thanks for the reviews, I've replied to them. Next chapter will feature Hans' death and a few other things!**


	4. Chapter 3

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Connie pushed him away.

"You know what I'm doing, it's the same thing you've been thinking of doing" Riley smiled taunting Connie by tracing a finger down her chin, the centre of her neck, the hollow in between her breasts and coming to a stop at her bellybutton.

Connie shivered at the sensation, mentally cursing her body for its betrayal.

She couldn't do this, he was Rick Riley, captain of the Varsity Warriors, the Ducks' newest sworn enemy.

_There are no Ducks anymore._

_The Ducks are dead_.

"Ah fuck it" Connie said as she momentarily gave up all resistance and pulled Rick back towards her, pressing her mouth to his as if it were her only source of oxygen.

She felt Rick tense up for a split second, as if he never in a million years expected her to do such a thing but that quickly passed once he realised it was her that was kissing him.

He found himself kissing her back with equal intensity and lust. He felt her tongue teasing his lips and he opened his mouth slightly, giving her access to his mouth. Their tongues were dancing around each other and lips were caressing.

Rick broke off the kiss to lay kiss after kiss down the side of Connie's mouth, along her jawline, down her neck and onto her collarbone.

With a swift movement he moved his hands down the sides of her body and behind her cupping her buttocks to lift her up to his height. Instinctively Connie wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to hold her against the wall.

He pressed up against her further and when she heard the soft moan escape from his lips her eyes flew open as if she suddenly remembered they were in the middle of the hallway.

"Stop" she told Rick who had his mouth buried in her neck.

"What?" he asked.

"This is fucking insane" Connie pushed him away and stormed off down the hall leaving a grinning Rick Riley behind her.

He had her right where he wanted her.

* * *

Connie avoided anything Riley over the next few days.

She was starting to get good at it too. She'd just listen to the girls in the hallways and whenever they gasped or came out with "Oh my god there he is" she'd just run in the opposite direction.

Rick on the other hand was going out of his way to find Connie. He was getting annoyed that she seemed to be getting one up on him.

"Connie why are you on the floor?" Averman asked his teammate suspiciously upon finding Connie crouched on the floor.

"I dropped something" Connie covered quickly staying in that position until she'd seen Riley and his team pass them.

"Here let me help" Averman offered.

"Nah its okay it was just a pen, nothing special" Connie stood up and brushed her pants off.

"Okay, so Coach has called a last practice today before the game" Averman informed her.

"Great!" Connie replied with as much sarcasm as she could. Practices of late had been brutal and the lack of their captain and Futon was beginning to become more and more unbearable.

"I'll see you there!" Averman took off down the hall towards his next class.

Connie waved and proceeded to her own class.

* * *

Practice was hell, a quiet hell.

Orion had drilled into them that they were now three players down with Banksie in Varsity and Charlie and Fulton gone, four if you counted Portman.

_Five if you count Jesse_ Connie thought bitterly as Orion set up what seemed like the millionth drill that afternoon.

"Pick your feet up Moreau, you're faster than this" Orion barked at her.

She wasn't sure who she was madder at, Orion, herself or Rick Riley.

_Why does he have to be such a good kisser?_ She asked herself. That heated kiss in the hallway felt damn good, better than anything she'd ever felt with Guy.

She saw the Varsity team enter the ice led by Mr Suave himself.

_Hey at least practice is over_ she thought.

"Back for more are you?" Cole sneered at the Ducks as they skated past.

"Yeah I heard your momma liked to go back for seconds too" Russ sneered on the way past.

"My momma? Huh?" Cole was confused which made the Ducks including Connie laugh.

_He's so stupid_ Connie thought passing Cole.

_And he's so hot_ she thought as she passed Rick.

"Aw you don't have a remark for me Moreau? That hurts" Rick taunted her on the way past.

"Don't bite Cons, its what he wants" Julie laid a protective arm across Connie's shoulders.

_If she only knew how right she was_ Connie thought with a slight smirk as she caught Rick shooting her a quick wink.

_I'm going to kill him_ she thought knowing her teammates would kill _her_ if they ever found out she'd been making out with the enemy.

* * *

"I reaffirm my earlier statement, grab a shovel and bury me here" Goldberg complained collapsing on the bench.

He'd made his debut as a defenseman and he'd never skated so much in his entire life.

"I'm with ya Goldie" Julie collapsed across from him.

One by one the Ducks filtered into the locker room all as tired and as beat as Julie and Goldberg.

They'd skated two players down and in the process had received a thorough ass-whooping by the Avington Bulls.

Eventually they'd managed to clear the locker room in less than 15 minutes, each Duck managing a shower. The boys had the communal shower and the girls had separated blocked off showers.

"Girls we're gonna watch a movie in one of the dorms, you know take our minds off the game. Are yas in?" Russ asked when the girls had emerged from their shower.

"Sure why not" Connie agreed. She needed to take her mind off of things.

"See ya at Dwayne's then" Russ had just decided which dorm they were going to be invading.

"Cool" Julie and Connie replied heading out into the hallway.

"Connie I have to tell you something" Julie looked like she was ready to burst.

"Shoot" Connie gestured for her to proceed.

"Not here, lets go back to my dorm" Julie suggested leading the way.

"This must be big" Connie laughed but followed nevertheless.

* * *

When they made it to the dorm Julie ushered her inside and closed it behind her.

"You have to promise you won't get mad and you CANNOT tell anyone, especially the Ducks" Julie looked dead serious.

"Sure" Connie promised.

"You know Scooter? Varsity's goalie?" Julie asked.

Connie thought for a moment and then slowly nodded "Yeah I think so"

"I think I might like him" Julie admitted guiltily.

"You like him?" Connie asked realising it wasn't as stupid as it sounded.

_You're the one who was making out with Rick Riley remember_.

"I know I'm a horrible Duck but I can't help it, he's actually _really _nice" Julie placed her hands over her face.

Connie thought for a moment about telling Julie about Rick but Julie's next comment stopped her in her tracks.

"Its not as if I have a crush on Rick Riley, he's the worst one of the bunch"

"As if either of us would ever have a crush on Rick" Connie said trying her hardest to convince herself of what she was saying.

"Yeah that would be dumb, he's such an asshole"

"I know"

"Hey did you know that his girlfriend's cheating on him with Luis?"

"Serious?" Connie was intrigued. Well it wasn't like Rick was being faithful to that cheerleader now was it.

"Yep, I caught her sneaking out of Luis' dorm room last week"

"Oh my god"

"I know!"

"Hey Julie are you in there?" Dwayne called through the closed door.

"Yeah Dwayne come in"

Dwayne entered the room looking a little flustered.

"The guys sent me to get you girls, you're never going to believe this"

Dwayne turned around and walked out the door before realising that the girls weren't following.

"Come on!"


	5. Chapter 4

Julie and Connie raced behind Dwayne show was running at top speed occasionally slowing down to yell "Yee-haw" at several students.

"What's got his panties in a bunch?" Julie hissed to Connie.

"Beats me" Connie had no idea what Dwayne's problem was. He hardly ever got this excited about things.

They came to a stop outside Dwayne's dorm room door.

"Okay girls now close your eyes" Dwayne ordered.

"Why?" Julie protested but was silenced by a raise of Dwayne's eyebrow.

_Wow Cowboy's not usually like this_ Connie thought being reminded of the way Rick Riley operated.

_Argh stupid Rick_ Connie thought trying not to think about the sensation of having his lips on hers.

"Okay girls, on the count of three open your eyes"

"One"

Connie heard the door being opened.

"Two"

Stifled giggles came from the male Ducks.

"Three"

The girls opened their eyes and there on Ken's bed sat Fulton Reed.

"FULTON!" the girls gushed almost falling over each other to jump on the reunited Bash Brother.

"I should leave more often" Fulton joked as he braced himself to catch the two lady Ducks who'd launched themselves on him.

"You and me both dude" Russ chuckled.

Julie swatted Russ whilst Connie thumped Fulton.

"Don't you EVER leave the team again Fulton" she scolded.

"Yes ma'am" Fulton grinned feeling like he'd made the right choice.

"Where's Charlie?" Julie knelt on the bed in between Fulton and Russ and looked around the room.

"Yeah where is Charlie?" Connie asked not at all fazed by the fact she was sitting on Fulton's lap.

The rest of the team immediately clammed up.

It didn't take a genius to work it out.

"So Captain Duckie won't be gracing us with his presence………..ever" Connie said aloud ignoring the glare Guy shot at her.

"Damn you Charlie" Julie cursed softly.

Connie's head dropped. She couldn't believe Charlie could do this to them.

_Had all the years of friendship meant nothing to him?_

"Dwayne just put the movie on" Russ instructed sensing the group vibe dropping considerably.

Connie shifted off of Fulton and settled in next to him. She was trying her hardest not to cry.

Freshman year was sucking big time. First they lose Coach Bombay, then Dean, then they lost Adam, then it was Fulton and Charlie.

Fulton came back but they were still missing their old coach and three players, three friends.

And to top it all of she was having some sort of secret fling with the captain of the Varsity team. That was almost like her saying she was in love with Olaf Sandersen.

Or worse.

Definitely worse. The team would never forgive her.

* * *

The next day the Ducks were called into Dean Buckley's office.

"We're goners, our scholarships are definitely gone now" Julie complained.

"Don't worry Catlady, I'm sure we can lift our game" Goldberg tried comforting her.

"Hey Banksie's here" Dwayne noted.

The group was surprised to see that Adam Banks had also been called to the office.

Before they could interrogate his reason for being there the door to Dean Buckley's office opened. There was an odd look on Dean Buckley's face as ushered them inside.

They weren't entirely surprised to see Coach Orion already in the office.

"Sit down team, we need to talk to you" the Dean gestured for them to sit.

"I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you guys this"

"and girls" Julie interjected.

"Sorry and girls" the Dean corrected himself.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news" Coach Orion took over.

"We've had a phone call from Casey Conway, Charlie's mother I believe" Dean Buckley regained the reigns.

Every single one of the Ducks faces took on an expression of worry.

_Something hadn't happened to Charlie had it?_

"I'm afraid that Hans Janssen passed away last night" Dean Buckley continued.

The Ducks gasped in shock.

"What?" Guy spoke up with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry team, Mrs Conway said it was his time to go" Coach Orion tried comforting his team.

Connie's eyes glazed over with fresh tears. Hans couldn't be gone. He was the one who'd helped them see that they were a team; they needed to fly together.

He was the one who helped them see their potential as a championship winning hockey team.

And he'd taught them to do it the respectable way.

He'd taught them to become decent human beings.

And now he was gone.

"We'll be giving you special permission to attend the funeral which will be held on Friday" Dean Buckley told the group.

"I'm very sorry for your loss Ducks" he added as he showed them out of the office.

"I can't believe it" Adam said softly.

"I wonder how Charlie's taking this" Guy wondered.

Connie suddenly felt like she was suffocating. She had to get out of there.

"I need some air" she muttered leaving the group.

The rest of the Ducks were too busy dealing with their own grief to notice.

* * *

Once safely outside, Connie lost it.

She knew that once she started crying she'd never stop. Hans was like the grandfather she'd never had.

Everything around her was a blur as she ran for a secluded spot by a tall oak tree.

She didn't realise she had been seen by a certain tall, dark and handsome Varsity hockey player.

And he hadn't realised she was so upset.

"Did you miss me Moreau?" he asked as he approached her from behind.

She didn't need his sarcastic humour right now.

"Get lost Rick" she said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Aw I'm hurt Connie, I've missed you you know" Rick had a playful grin which disappeared when she spun around to face him.

His face fell "What's wrong Connie?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing now leave me alone" she choked out before the tears overcame her again. She dropped her head as she shoulders shook.

Rick hated seeing girls cry. Especially a girl as special as Connie.

Not caring who saw him he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the crying girl, allowing her to sob uncontrollably into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered "You can tell me in your own time"

_I must be crazy_ he thought realising that this wasn't just some fling to him. He was really starting to like the girl.

* * *

**A/N - sorry for not updating sooner, unfortunately its tax time which sucks! I'll try to update again soon. Thanks for all of your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 5

"Do you feel any better?" Rick asked when he'd noticed she'd calmed down considerably.

"No, what are you doing here anyway?" Connie was highly embarrassed that he'd seen her like that.

"I told you, I missed you" Rick replied.

"You're a jerk" Connie told him.

"I know but I still missed you" Rick grinned at her.

"So what about Traci? Shouldn't you be missing _her_?" Connie emphasised the point that she knew that Traci was his girlfriend.

"Doesn't seem like she's missing me when she's all over your teammate" Rick replied evenly.

"You know about that?" Connie asked.

"Of course I know about it, it's not the first time she's cheated" Rick replied slightly amused by Connie's shocked expression.

"So why are you with her then?" Connie couldn't help but ask.

"Simple, she's the head cheerleader and I'm captain of the Varsity Hockey team. Keeps the parentals happy" Rick replied feeling a little grateful that they were having a 'normal' conversation without any yelling, punching and, to his dismay, kissing.

"And what would your dad say if he knew you were sneaking around with a Duck?" Connie asked.

"Is that what we're doing?" Rick replied.

"You tell me" Connie replied a little thrown. What the hell did he _think_ they were doing?

"At the risk of sounding like a jerk, well you already think I am one anyway, I think you're hot and you think I'm hot so we follow each other around and do whatever we want to do" Rick put it in 'layman's' terms.

"I do NOT follow you around" Connie retorted feeling a little flushed that he admitted he thought she was hot.

"Oh you do so Moreau" Rick teased laughing when she shoved him.

"I do not!" Connie pushed him again. In fact she shoved him so hard that he fell off of the bench they were sitting on.

The combination of his facial expression and the image of him falling on his butt was more than enough to make Connie burst out laughing.

"Glad to see I can make you smile again Moreau" Rick said dryly as he got up and brushed the dirt off of his butt.

"Glad to see I can make you fall on your ass" Connie shot back.

"I'm sure you can do more than that" Rick teased feeling the urge to kiss her again.

"I know I can" Connie replied coyly.

Rick squatted down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees for balance.

"So do we feel better now?" he asked moving in close.

"For now" Connie replied feeling the grief returning.

She looked down at his hands on her knees.

"Hey don't get all sad again, my butt hurts still" Rick tried joking.

"Good" Connie replied giving a small smile.

Rick dropped to his knees and removed his hand from her knees to bring it up to her face.

"You can tell me what's wrong you know" he said gently.

Connie searched his face for any hint of a smirk but found nothing.

"Some one close to me died last night" she said feeling fresh tears pricking behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Rick said softly using his thumb to wipe away her new tears.

Connie allowed herself to be pulled into his strong chest once again. She liked this caring side of Rick Riley.

* * *

"Julie can I talk to you?"

Julie was startled to see Scooter standing behind her.

She hastily wiped her eyes and faced him.

"What?" she asked a little harshly. She couldn't let him see that she was interested. He could still be a jerk like the rest of his team.

"Are you alright? You look like you've been crying" Scooter asked softly upon seeing the tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine" Julie lied.

"Look I know you think I'm a jerk cos I'm on Varsity" Scooter began.

"Good guess" Julie mumbled.

Scooter shook off the last comment "But you can talk to me if you can't talk to anyone else" he offered.

"What's there to talk about? Hans is dead and there's nothing anyone can do about it" Julie fumed not meaning to say it aloud.

"Hans? As in Hans' Skate Shop Hans?" Scooter asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, he died last night" Julie felt the tears rising up again.

"No way, he was like invincible" Scooter was talking more to himself now. He'd been going to Hans' Skate Shop since he was a little kid playing for the Huskies.

"You knew him?" Julie was surprised.

"Everyone knew Hans" Scooter replied looking sadder by the second.

"The funeral's Friday if you wanted to go" Julie took pity on the poor guy.

"Thanks" Scooter replied offering her a very small smile.

"I've gotta go" Julie told him.

"Bye" Scooter was still in shock at the news.

"I'm sorry" Julie reached out and gave his hand a squeeze before leaving.

Scooter just stared down at his hand craving the warmth that she'd left behind.

* * *

"This is stupid" Connie declared snapping her head up out of Rick's neck.

"What's stupid?" he asked.

"This, us. Its insane" she told him.

"Yeah I know but I cant keep away from you" Rick told her.

"I know the feeling" she admitted.

"Well its not like anyone knows about it" Rick reasoned.

"True, but if anyone ever did find out we'd be in so much shit" Connie argued.

"And who's gonna find out?" Rick placed his hand on Connie's leg.

"Oh shut up" Connie told him and he grinned.

"That's more like it" Rick murmured moving his head across to graze her lips.

"Rick!" Connie hissed remembering they were out in the open grounds of Eden Hall.

"What?" Rick looked confused.

"Look where we are" Connie scolded.

Rick looked around before grabbing her hand "Come on, lets go for a drive" he suggested.

_I am freaking insane_ Connie thought when she found herself following him out to his car.

_But he has a hot car!_ she thought happily when she saw his red convertible vintage Mustang parked in the car park.

_I suppose there could be worse things_ she decided sliding into the car as Rick held the door open for her.

* * *

**A/N - thanks for all of your reviews. I'll try to update again soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Looks like Rick the Dick has found another airhead to play with" Russ commented upon seeing Rick's Mustang leaving the carpark with an unidentifiable brunette in the passenger seat.

"Hey! Traci's not an airhead" Luis defended his latest crush.

The rest of the group just stared at him.

"Okay maybe she is" Luis admitted "But she's hot"

The other Ducks suppressed snickers and tried not to roll their eyes. Traci may be cute but she was a bitch and they all knew it.

"Hey guys" Julie approached the group.

"Jules" the guys greeted her.

"Hey isn't Connie with you?" Guy asked realising that he hadn't seen her since Buckley dropped the bombshell.

"No, I think she just wants to be by herself for a while" Julie knew that if Connie was upset about something then it was best to leave her alone until she came to talk someone.

"Oh okay" Guy hung his head wondering why he was even asking about Connie in the first place.

_She ditched you man_ he told himself.

It still didn't stop him from wanting her back though.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Connie asked not really recognising the route Rick was taking.

"Somewhere private" he replied.

Connie surprisingly didn't feel on edge or threatened. She settled back into the passenger seat and stared out of the window.

Rick couldn't help but sneak sideways glances at her throughout the short trip.

_Damn she's beautiful_ he noted taking in her long chocolate brown hair, her pale skin, the way her cheeks had a rosy tint to them and her cute little nose.

When he first pursued her he'd just thought she was hot, nothing more than a dynamic piece of ass to play with. Now he wasn't so sure he could adopt his usual 'love em' and leave em' technique on her.

She was like an addictive drug that he didn't want to stop taking. When his eyes fell upon her lips the urge became too great for him and he immediately pulled the car over.

"What are you doing?" Connie asked as he killed the engine. She hardly thought the side of the road was all that 'private'.

"Kiss me" Rick requested unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Can't wait huh?" Connie teased a smirk playing at her lips.

"Kiss me now or I'll jump you" Rick told her leaning further across the seat.

Connie grinned knowing that the handsome Captain of the Varsity Hockey team was now putty in her hands.

She obliged, only because she really wanted to kiss him too.

She felt butterflies in her stomach when he brought his hand up and gently traced a line with his fingertips up along the length of her neck and across her jawline.

He smiled into her lips as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her fingers through his thick dark hair.

Rick's hands wandered down Connie's back never once going below the waist. He had respect for this girl and he knew from experience that she could throw a decent punch.

Connie let a soft sigh out when Rick laid a trail of soft kisses down her neck. Not once did she worry about him leaving a hickey like she had when she was with Guy because unlike Guy, Rick was soft and gentle.

_How can Traci cheat on him when he's such a good kisser?_ Connie wondered.

_Maybe Luis is better? EW NO!_

Connie pushed all thoughts of Traci and Luis out of her head and continued with the make-out session.

* * *

"Well lookey here we've got some stray Ducks"

The Ducks turned around to see Biff Cole and the rest of the team, minus Riley, Banksie and Scooter standing over them.

"Very smart but you see most of us are here so that would make us a _flock_ of Ducks" Julie snapped. She was really sick and tired of Varsity making the most stupid comments about them.

"Don't get smart with me goalie" Cole warned puffing out his already enormous chest.

"You're just jealous because she's smarter than you" Russ told him.

Cole didn't know how to answer to that. In all truth the tough-mouthed, trash-talking African American with the giant Afro from one of the worst neighbourhoods in Los Angeles kinda scared him.

"Yeah well you'll be crying when we beat you in the showdown" Cole responded.

"Is that all you've got or are you really that intellectually challenged?" Russ asked.

Cole was thoroughly confused "inte… what?" he asked wide-eyed.

The Ducks burst out laughing, even Dwayne knew what 'intellectually challenged' meant.

"No Duck laughs at me and gets away with it" Cole brought up his fists.

_Oh shit now we're in for it_ Kenny thought slightly hiding behind Dwayne.

"Is there a problem here?" Coach Orion glared menacingly at the Varsity team who immediately backed away.

"No sir" someone other than Cole spoke up.

"Good then I suggest you go find your captain and let my team get ready for practice" Orion got his point across to the Ducks.

The Varsity retreated leaving the Ducks by themselves. Even Orion had disappeared.

"Come on guys lets get ready for practice" Russ suggested leading the group towards the dorms.

* * *

Connie and Rick were still engaged in their heavy makeout session when a motorist had seen what they were doing and blasted their horn on the way past making the pair jump apart laughing.

Connie glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed becoming agitated.

"What?" Rick asked.

"We have to get back, I have practice in twenty minutes" she exclaimed.

"You know you could skip hockey practice and we can practice other stuff right here…" Rick said suggestively.

"Ow!" he exclaimed rubbing his arm where Connie had just punched him.

"You deserved that" Connie told him.

"Okay, you win. I'll take you back to hockey practice" Rick started the car up trying not to laugh as Connie frantically tried to smooth down her hair.

"Its okay, no one will be able to tell you've been making out with the hot Varsity Captain" Rick teased her.

"Oh shut up and drive" Connie rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Yes m'am" Rick obeyed driving them back to Eden Hall with ten minutes for Connie to spare.

"Thanks" Connie said taking her seatbelt off.

"Hey! I'm not letting you out until you kiss me" Rick said playfully.

"I think that can be arranged" Connie grinned giving him another lingering kiss.

"I have to go" she said before placing another kiss on his nose.

"I'll see you later" Rick waved.

Connie stepped out of the car and walked away quickly searching the empty grounds for anyone who would see that she'd just been with Rick Riley.

Unfortunately she didn't search hard enough as someone rounding the corner had seen everything and he was not happy about it.

_How could she betray the Ducks like that?_ He wondered angrily.

* * *

**A/N - sorry it took so long to update, I hit a wall with this one. Its okay now and I'll try to update again soon. Thanks a bunch for all of your reviews, you guys are awesome!**


	8. Chapter 7

Adam Banks stepped back behind the building not really believing what he had just seen.

Connie was an original Duck. Surely she understood the concept of _Ducks Fly Together_ better than anyone.

_The Ducks are dead Banks_ the voice of reasoning told him.

_Still doesn't make what she's doing right_ he argued back.

He wasn't looking forward to practice this afternoon but at least he now had some ammo to use against Rick Riley.

He just hoped it didn't get him bashed.

…………………………………………………………

Connie made it to practice only to find that Orion had left a note to say he can't attend but it would be in 'the team's best interest to practice'.

"We need Charlie" Goldberg was saying as he sat on his butt on the ice.

"We could always tie you to the goal again" Averman stated cheekily.

"No, _Julie's_ one, I'm two remember?"

"Oh get over it Goldie" Russ decided he'd had enough of the bickering.

Connie took a seat next to Julie who smiled at her.

"Thank you Russ" Fulton pointed out relieved he wasn't going to have to throw his weight around to get the two of them to shut up.

"So what's it gonna be guys? Scrimmage? Laps? Cowboy Round up?" Averman looked hopeful at the last suggestion.

"Is that in our 'best interest' Averman?" Dwayne looked worried, well since the last cowboy round up went so well who could blame him.

"Yes, it teaches us how to dodge big goons" Ken replied with a straight face.

"If the Wu-Man says its cool then lets go cowboy" Goldberg slapped Dwayne on the back as he hurriedly got up.

Connie noticed Luis looking up into the stands and couldn't suppress her look of distaste when she saw Traci, the two-timing bitch cheerleader girlfriend of Rick's watching their practice.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Julie scowled also noticing Luis' lack of interest in the game at hand.

Connie was startled but regained her composure.

"Beats me" she replied throwing Traci a nasty look.

"I swear if she's here to spy on our practice for her stupid boyfriend I'll kill her with my bare hands" Julie spat.

"Somehow I don't think so" Connie gestured to Luis who was now blowing kisses to the cheerleader.

"Luis!" Julie thumped him on her way past.

"What?" Luis was annoyed that his attention was taken away from the blond cheerleader.

"You're caught that's what, Yee haw!" Dwayne had just lassoed Luis.

"Dwayne may I?" Julie asked the cowboy ever so sweetly.

"Sure thing little lady" Dwayne handed the rope to Julie who yanked it so hard that Luis lost his balance and hit the ice with a thud.

"Damn Julie what was that for?" Luis exploded.

"For being a traitor you jackass" Julie shot back and skated off of the ice with Connie in tow.

"I guess practice is over then" Fulton said following the girls.

……………………………………………………..

"This bites" Connie declared running a brush through her hair.

"I know, I can't believe he's gone" Julie agreed leaning down to buckle her shoes.

The Ducks were heading out to Hans' funeral that afternoon and no one was looking forward to it.

"Do you think Scooter will show up?" Connie asked.

"I don't know" Julie replied.

"More importantly do you think we'll see Charlie?" Connie asked.

"I don't know, I hope so" Julie answered.

"Girls are you ready?" Ken's gentle voice came through the door.

"No, when does one become 'ready' for a funeral?" Julie whispered as Connie yelled "Yes"

Eden Hall had arranged a special bus to drop the team off at the cemetery where they were to say their final goodbyes to their friend and mentor, Hans Janssen.

"Well this is it" Guy spoke up when the bus had rolled to a stop.

"Suddenly I don't want to get off the bus" Russ said.

"Me neither" Julie agreed laying a hand on Russ' shoulder.

"Come on guys, Hans wouldn't want us to be so sad. If he could say something right now it would be something like 'it was my time' or 'don't let me stop you from achieving greatness'" Adam spoke up. The team had agreed to let him ride with them to the cemetery.

"No he'd whip all of our asses and tell us to stop acting like babies and start becoming Ducks again" Fulton said.

"Yeah" Connie smiled for the first time that day.

"Yeah" the others chorused.

"Come on lets go" Julie led the team off of the bus and out towards the gravesite.

Julie and Connie stood together staring numbly at the open hole in the ground that would be Hans final resting place.

There was no sign of Coach Bombay but Charlie had shown up with his mom and he made no attempt to be anywhere near the Ducks.

Connie was only half listening to what was being said. She didn't need to be reminded of how much Hans had meant to the world. She was all too aware of it. He was gone and there would never be anyone to replace him.

Julie handed Connie a rose that was to be tossed into the hole. Connie looked down at the rose and fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

This was it, this was the final goodbye.

She could barely see through her tear stained eyes as she stepped forward and released the flower sending it crashing into the earth where it hit the coffin with a small thud.

A figure in black was approaching the site rapidly and he laid a hand out to the priest to stop the proceedings for a moment.

Connie looked up stunned to see Coach Bombay standing there with Hans pee-wee Ducks jersey in his hand.

He gently laid the jersey over the coffin.

"Every time you touch the ice, remember that it was Hans who taught us how to fly" he said.

Connie could hear Julie sniffling next to her.

She looked across at Charlie to see what his reaction was and she was stunned for the millionth time that day to see the tears leaking from his eyes as he turned away and stormed off.

She turned back to Coach Bombay who looked disappointed but he nevertheless stayed behind with the rest of the team to offer his support.

He started with Julie giving her a big hug and then Connie.

"How're you doing Cons?" Bombay whispered.

"Okay I guess" Connie replied back as she let go.

"You hang in there" Bombay told her before moving on to the next Duck.

Connie felt an arm go around her shoulders and realised that it was Julie.

"You want to go back to the bus and cry?" Julie asked shakily.

Connie's eyes teared over again as she nodded "Yes" she replied in a voice that sounded foreign to her.

She suddenly found herself craving Rick to be there to hold her but she settled for Julie instead.

**A/N - sorry its taken so long to update, I've been trying to finish this fic in one go but it's not working as well as I thought. I've done another three or four chapters and I'll post them soon. And thank you to all who reviewed, they're really appreciated. Sorry if the dialogue is wrong, I'm just working from memory.**


	9. Chapter 8

When Connie arrived back at Eden Hall she found an anonymous note asking her to meet them in the back corner of the library.

Smiling to herself she quickly changed and reapplied her lipgloss and perfume before rushing across the school to the library.

She was stopped by Adam on the way out.

"I know what you're doing Connie" he said eyes accusing.

"Excuse me?" Connie raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know what you're doing with Rick. I can't believe you'd get sucked in like that" Adam hissed trying to keep his voice low.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Connie tried to push past him.

"So you're not rushing off somewhere to meet him then?" Adam challenged.

"Even if I was what business is it of yours Banks?" Connie was fuming.

"You're my friend Connie and I don't want to see you get hurt" Adam replied.

"Stay out of it Banks, its none of your damn business" Connie spun on her heel and walked away leaving Adam staring after her.

…………………………………...………

"Hey baby" Rick broke out into a grin when he saw Connie approaching.

His grin faded when he saw the angry fire in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Adam fucking Banks" Connie spat.

"What's he done?" Rick's anger was starting to rise.

"He knows about us, I don't know how but he knows and he thinks you're using me or something like that" Connie's hands were clenched into fists.

"I'm gonna check that little shit so damn hard he's not gonna know what hit him" Rick said through clenched teeth.

"No its not worth it" Connie had calmed down a little. She knew Rick could be brutal on the ice and she didn't want Adam getting hurt.

"Have you been crying?" Rick had finally taken a good look at Connie and could see the tell-tale redness around her eyes.

"Yeah a little, it was the funeral today" she said softly.

"Oh your friend, come here" Rick held his arms out to her and she fell into them.

They sunk to the floor with Rick sitting with his back against the wall, legs straight out in front of him and his muscular arms wrapped around the petite brunette who was sat next to him.

They weren't worried about anyone finding them there because no one ever ventured to the back corner of the library, not even the librarians.

"I heard Latino got his ass whooped by your goalie at practice the other day" Rick suddenly said.

"How'd you know?" Connie remembered Julie had knocked Luis down.

"I saw it, Traci wasn't the only one watching your practice" Rick admitted.

"Why were you watching our practice?" Connie asked tensing up a little.

Maybe Adam was right, maybe he was using her.

"I missed you" he said kissing her head softly.

"Really?" Connie wasn't convinced.

"Yes, I was too busy watching you to notice that she was even there until you and the other girl were glaring at her up in the stands. Then I laughed my ass off when your goalie tore shreds off of Latino for being a 'traitor' I believe she said".

Connie smiled at the memory

"Well even if you were there to spy on us you wouldn't have seen much except for Cowboy Round up" Connie said.

"Was that why the Cowboy had his rope?" Rick asked.

"Yeah he's pretty good with it too" Connie said.

"So Cole's noticed" Rick said with a slight smile.

Connie burst out laughing.

"You did kinda look good with fire ant bites on your face" she giggled.

"And you looked sexy emerging from the locker room in nothing but your jersey" Rick smiled.

"Asshole" Connie slapped him playfully.

"What I can't help it that you're gorgeous and I'm insanely attracted to you" Rick tightened his grip on Connie turning her in his arms so that he could see her face.

"We are insane aren't we?" Connie asked.

"Yeah but I like it" Rick replied.

"Me too" Connie laid a gentle kiss on his lips.

……………………………………………………...…..

"You look happy" Julie noticed when Connie returned to the dorm.

"Yeah I went for a run and thought about the time we won our first game. Hans was so excited I thought he was going to wet himself, I couldn't stop laughing the whole way home" Connie giggled. It wasn't exactly a lie. On her way home she did run a little and that random memory popped up in her head.

"He was great wasn't he?" Julie smiled picturing her version of the thought in her head. She wished she were around back in the pee-wees days. The memories she'd learned from the other Ducks sounded fun.

"Yeah he was" Connie plopped down on her bed and retrieved her pyjamas from under the pillow.

"Oh Coach Bombay called. He's using reinforcements to get Charlie to come back. He wants us to meet at the skate park at 7 for some street puck. He's gonna bring Charlie around later" Julie told Connie as Connie was getting changed.

"Sounds great, we'd better get some sleep then" Connie noticed the clock said 9.30pm.

"Good idea, night Cons" Julie crawled into bed.

"Night Jules"

…………………………………………...………….

"Banks!" Rick hollered down the hallway when he spotted the blond hockey player emerging from the bathroom.

Adam stopped dead. _Great I'm gonna get the shit beaten out of me_ he thought.

"What?" Adam turned around and in a second Rick had Adam up against the wall and was holding him by his shirt collar.

"If you _ever_ speak to my girl the way you did today I will kill you" Rick snarled menacingly.

"Your girl? I assume you're not talking about Traci" Adam was surprised to hear Rick describe Connie as 'his girl'.

"No you know exactly who I'm talking about and if I don't get you, you can bet your ass she'll get you. And if word of us gets out, we'll know who to come looking for" Rick threatened.

_Jeez who did he think they were Bonnie & Clyde?_ Adam thought but he nodded anyway.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other" Rick let Adam go and walked off towards his own room.

………………………………………...……

"Argh why does Bombay insist on such early starts?" Connie was barely awake as the Ducks, including Adam, walked down to the skate park where the abandoned basketball court had become the street puck area.

"Orion's worse, _gotta get up early if you wanna hunt goose eggs_" Averman mimicked their new Coach.

"Point taken, but I'm still tired" Connie leant on Fulton for support.

"I'm not carrying you Connie" Fulton put his foot down. She'd talked him into doing it too many times now.

"But Fuulllton" Connie whinned.

"No!" Fulton was adamant he was not carrying her.

"Fine!" she sulked.

"Way to show her who's boss Fulton" Guy patted Fulton on the back.

"I heard that GEEGER!" Connie screeched and ran after him.

"She's awake now" Russ nudged Banks who didn't smile.

"Whats up your butt cakeeater?" Russ noticed Adam scowling.

"Nothing, just tired too I guess" Adam covered quickly.

"Uh huh" Russ wasn't convinced but let it slide anyway.

They'd finally made it to the park and Guy wasn't hurt too badly. Connie had gotten at least one good thump in.

They split off into teams

Ken, Connie, Fulton, Goldberg, Dwayne and Guy

Julie, Adam, Averman, Russ and Luis

It was uneven so one had to sit out for a while until he or she was subbed back in.

The game had been going on for about half an hour before Bombay and Charlie had finally showed up.

"Hey look its Coach" someone yelled

"Conway what took you so long, get in the game" someone else yelled.

It was all the convincing Charlie and Bombay needed as they both enthusiastically entered the court and took up play. Bombay acted as referee so that all of the Ducks could play at the same time.

The game went on for another hour before everyone became rowdy and stuck Bombay into a trashcan.

It was a rare moment of heaven for the Ducks. They were all together again, well minus Portman but he obviously wasn't going to come back anytime soon.


	10. Chapter 9

"Come on team hurry up" Orion said sternly as he waited by the side of the bus. They had an away game that afternoon and they were running late.

One by one the Ducks, minus Adam, Charlie and Portman climbed onto the bus.

"Moreau, Gaffney, Tyler, Wu, Mendoza, Averman, Goldberg, Germaine, Robertson" Orion was checking them off against his list.

"Fulton"

_Why doesn't anyone ever get that Fulton is his first name and Reed is his last? _Connie wondered.

"Conway?" Orion's surprised tone had the rest of the team looking up hopefully.

Surely enough there was Charlie looking eager and hopeful.

"Hi Coach, I want to play two way hockey can I come back?" Charlie asked hopefully.

The rest of the Ducks waited to hear their coach's decision.

_Please let him play, please let him play, _the rest of the Ducks were hoping.

"Get on the bus we're running late" Orion smiled and the Ducks cheered.

Charlie took a seat next to Russ.

"Aw man you should have seen your face "Coach I want to play two way hockey"" Russ teased whilst using his index fingers to trace tears running down his cheeks.

The bus, well the people on the bus, started laughing.

"I'm glad I caught you, Coach I need a work with your boys" Dean Buckley jumped onto the bus.

"And girls" Julie pointed out reminding Connie of Tammy Duncan's outburst during detention when Bombay had said 'guys' rather than 'people'.

"Right, and girls" Buckley corrected himself.

He then launched into a speech about how there was a board meeting the next day and the Ducks were on the schedule.

Coach Orion's face was tense and when Buckley acknowledged that the Ducks will be losing their scholarships and they should seek 'other educational opportunities' Orion practically pushed the Dean off of the bus.

"Other educational opportunities? What's he saying Russ?" Dwayne was confused. He wasn't stupid it was just that unless it was put in plain English Dwayne had a hard time understanding.

"I'll put it in terms you can understand, 'Adios Amigo'" Russ said sadly.

"Adios Amigo" Oh I see" Dwayne said softly sinking back into his seat.

An argument between Orion and Buckley had the teams attention and they all scampered down the front of the bus to get a better listen.

They were shocked to hear the Dean say that the Ducks were drowning and that Orion should be glad because he could now pick his own team.

But was shocked and impressed them even more was Orion's response.

"I have my team, either they stay or I go" Orion laid his cards on the table.

"We'll miss you Ted" Buckley patted him on the shoulder before leaving.

"What a jerk" Connie said to Julie.

The Ducks piled out of the bus.

Averman was spouting some crap about Jesters until Russ held his hand up.

"Shut up!"

"Coach isn't there something we can do about this, like don't we have contracts or something?"

"Yeah" the team agreed.

"I don't know but I'm going to get to the bottom of this" Orion promised.

By the look on Charlie's face he had a plan.

………………………………...…………..

"Hey beautiful" Rick came up behind Connie and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Go away" Connie threw his hands off of him and tried to walk away.

"Wait" Rick grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Let go of me" Connie said menacingly.

Rick had enough sense to let his hand drop.

"What?" Rick was confused.

"Don't give me 'what' Rick, I know your father has something to do with this" Connie was mad.

"Oh the scholarship thing" Rick realised what was going on.

"YOU KNEW!" Connie yelled attracting the attention of a few students.

"Of course I knew, he's on the Board" Rick replied as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world.

"And you didn't think to tell me? No of course you wouldn't I should have seen it all along. What was it? Half when you get me to kiss you and the rest when we sleep together?" Connie exploded.

"What? No" Rick was trying to explain but she wasn't having none of it. He couldn't believe she thought he was using her for a bet.

"I can't believe I fell for it. I should have known" Connie turned to walk off again.

"Why are you so upset?" Rick was still confused.

"Because this whole time I thought you actually liked me but instead I find out you were just using me to get the Ducks out of here" Connie answered.

"You know what, fine, believe what you want, I don't care anymore" Rick thought a little reverse psychology would work. Unfortunately he didn't really know Connie that well.

She brought her hand up and slapped him hard across the face "A little incentive to stay the hell away from me" she looked like she was about to burst into flames.

"No problem there sweetheart, I can have any girl I want" Rick smirked seeing the flicker of hurt in her eyes. He knew he'd gotten to her.

"Good luck with that' Connie spat before storming off.

Rick stared sadly after her.

She was wrong; he really did like her and he was mentally kicking himself for being such a jerk.

_Too late to back out now_ he thought.

…………………………………...……………

"I would like to point out for all students that this is a meeting and I expect all of you to keep quiet and not interrupt during the proceedings" Dean Buckley called the meeting to order.

Connie stood with the Ducks at the front of the room beside the table that contained the board members.

Tom Riley was almost smirking at them.

"What a jackass!" Goldberg whispered to Connie who smiled in agreement.

Connie avoided looking at Rick who was standing with the Varsity team directly across the room at them. Every now and then she could see him out of the corner of her eye and whisper something to Scooter behind him who didn't look all that interested in what he was saying.

"And its jackass junior" Goldberg whispered again.

Connie glanced at Rick and laughed quietly. Goldberg was right, he was a jackass.

Rick caught her eye and winked at her. She shot him a dirty look and turned her attention back to the Dean.

"I need someone to move that the scholarships be reinstated and someone else to second it. Without that the scholarships of the JV Hockey team will be revoked"

Connie and the rest of the Ducks looked hopefully at the table of board members. No one moved to reinstate them.

"Big surprise there" Goldberg nudged her again. Connie nodded her agreement.

"I'm sorry but you've left us with no choice but to bring in our attorney" Orion looked like that cat that had gotten the cream.

"We have an attorney?" Connie whispered to Goldberg who shrugged.

The doors burst open and in walked Bombay in his fancy suit and briefcase in hand.

"Gentleman, ladies of the board, Dean Buckley, I am Gordon Bombay, Attorney for the JV Hockey team and my friends, the Ducks" Bombay started as he pulled out a copy of one of the scholarship contracts and starting talking about how it becomes binding upon the recipient's signature.

"Mr Bombay this is not a legal proceeding" Buckley looked ready to kill.

"Oh not yet, Dean but I assure you it will be and I will collect damages. I am that good. You know why I'm so good? Because I had a good education, you gave it to me and you're going to give it to these kids" Bombay demanded.

Connie couldn't help but smile. She'd never seen the lawyer Bombay in action before. She snuck a glance at Rick who looked worried.

_Good_ she thought happily.

Dean Buckley called again for someone to move that the scholarships be reinstated.

The lady at the edge of the table raised her hand.

"I move that the scholarships be……..reinstated" she said not sounding at all too happy about it.

"Anyone second that motion?" Buckley called.

The guy next to the lady raised his hand.

"All in favour?"

One by one the members of the Board, including Tom Riley, raised their hands.

"We have no choice" one of the members said.

"Scholarships reinstated" Buckley declared.

The room went wild. It appeared the Ducks had more support from the students than they originally thought.

Only the Varsity and the Board looked glum.

Each of the Ducks thanked Bombay and made their way out of the room.

Connie heard Bombay saying something about business in Chicago to Charlie before she was grabbed in a bear hug by Averman.

She grinned at Linda who was waiting anxiously to talk to Charlie.

And then they were confronted by Varsity led by Rick Riley who seemed to have a renewed interest in keeping Traci on his arm.

Connie rolled her eyes and glared at him.

Rick was spitting about them being kept in school on technicality.

"Its everyone's school you stupid jock" Linda snapped.

_Go Linda_ Connie thought.

"It will never be your school" Rick snapped back at her and Traci tore her eyes away from Luis long enough to give Linda a look of distaste.

"JV/Varsity showdown is this Friday, and when we beat you we hope you'll leave on your own accord. It would the only" Rick paused to place his hand on Charlie who quickly flicked him off "honourable thing to do" he finished.

"You had an unfair advantage last time, you had one of us, Banksie" Charlie snapped.

"Oh well keep him, he never had the heart of a Warrior anyway" Rick said smugly.

Connie shot a look at Adam to find him smiling. He was a Duck again.

"One more thing Biff" Russ spoke up.

"When we beat you on Friday the Warriors die and the Ducks fly"

"Yeah whatever loser" the Warriors flipped them off and left.

Rick brushed past Connie on the way past. She stood her ground and ignored him.

"That's great Russ make even madder" Averman said sarcastically.

"Charlie what are we going to do?"

"I dunno but we've gotta get to work" Charlie led the group away from the meeting hall.

**a/n thanks for your reviews and I finally managed to get this chapter uploaded. Sorry if the dialogue is wrong, I'm still just going from memory. I'll update again on Monday (its Friday lunchtime here right now)**


	11. Chapter 10

In the short space between the meeting and the JV/Varsity showdown Coach Orion had taught them the 'blue collar hockey' method and it was hard work.

Connie had never been so sore in all of her life. Each day she was discovering new muscles she never knew existed.

"This blue collar hockey sure does wonders for my body" Julie was standing in front of the mirror realising that her favourite pair of jeans were now too big for her.

"Tell me about it" Connie had been annoyed to find her really expensive dress pants didn't fit her at all now.

"Are you ready to go?" Julie asked Connie.

The Ducks were taking a night off to go and see a movie together.

"Yeah, lets go" Connie stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Why am I not surprised that we're the first ones here" Julie commented laughing when she saw that none of the boys were at the fountain yet.

"And they say we're bad" Connie laughed taking a seat. She couldn't help but look over to the bench where her and Rick had been the day he found her crying.

"Are you okay?" Julie asked.

Connie snapped out of it "Yeah why?" she asked putting on a smile.

"You just looked a little sad" Julie said.

"Oh just thinking about Hans" Connie covered.

"Hey girls have you been waiting long?" Charlie and the rest of the boys arrived each wearing a sheepish smile.

"Oh let me think, only _forever_" Julie replied sarcastically.

"Sorry Catlady" Fulton said.

"Hey what about me I was waiting too" Connie protested.

"Fine! Sorry Catlady _and_ Velvet Hammer" Fulton rolled his eyes.

"That's better" Connie said satisfied.

"Come on guys lets go" Charlie tapped his foot impatiently. Why was it always so difficult getting the Ducks to do anything?

They eventually made it to the movie theatre with a few minutes to spare, after Goldberg had gotten his fix of junk food that was.

"Hey Julie I got you this candy bar" Goldberg offered the offending bar to Julie.

"Bite me Goldie" Julie shoved the bar back at him. She wasn't stupid, after the 'whole yummy array of goodies' episode she wasn't going to let him get the better of her again.

"Come on Connie lets get a good seat" Julie grabbed Connie and headed for the back of the theatre where they found some unwelcome company.

Rick had decided to take Traci out on a date to the movies and neither Connie nor Luis were too happy about it. Luis was more visibly upset about it but Connie hid it pretty well.

"Excuse me" Connie said bitterly as she passed Rick and Traci.

"Great now our date is ruined by Ducks" Traci said displeased.

Connie had her eye on the empty seats further down the aisle but as luck, or lack thereof, would have it those seats were filled by the other Ducks and the only one left was the one next to Rick.

"Fanfuckingtastic" Connie swore earning her a puzzled look from Julie. Connie never used such colourful language in public.

Fulton ended up sitting on the other side of Connie just in case anything was to happen. He didn't dare ask to swap otherwise he would have copped an earbashing about how Connie could look after herself.

If only he knew.

Connie found it very hard to concentrate on the movie as all she could hear was Traci's stupid giggle and Rick's smooth voice telling her all the things he used to tell Connie.

_Stupid jackass_ Connie thought trying to tell herself that she was over him.

Half-way through the movie Connie could hear kissing sounds and was a little hurt to see Rick and Traci in a full-blown makeout session.

Fulton nudged her and she rolled her eyes indicating to the couple. Fulton grinned and placed a friendly arm around Connie.

_I'll show Rick_ she thought as she snuggled into Fulton a little.

It wasn't so odd to see the girls like that with one of the male Ducks. They all had this close platonic friendship but Connie was aware that kissing Fulton was too creepy and like kissing your own brother so she scrapped that idea.

"Aw look the Bash Brother has a girlfriend" they heard Traci snigger.

Connie looked across to see Rick's face full of anger.

"What's his problem?" Fulton whispered to Connie.

"Beats me" Connie played innocent. Inside she was ecstatic, she'd gotten to him!

"SSHH!" came a harsh whisper from behind them.

Connie and Fulton settled back down and Rick and Traci ended up abandoning the make out session and started watching the movie.

Ten minutes later Connie was more than surprised to feel a hand on her own. She glanced at Rick who was pretending to be interested in the movie.

She tried to discreetly wrench her hand free but he held onto it. Eventually she gave up deciding she liked the warmth of his touch. She'd been missing it the past few days.

The movie finished and the lights came on. Rick let go of Connie's hand as if they hadn't been touching at all.

"Hey lets hit up the arcade!" Russ suggested.

"Come on Rick, you can hit _me _up, we'll leave these babies to their arcade" Traci said suggestively making Connie's stomach churn.

Rick didn't say anything as he left. He couldn't look at Connie and see what damage he'd done. He couldn't stand knowing he'd just hurt her even more than he already had.

"Coming Cons?" Fulton laid his arm around Connie again.

"Yep" Connie said firmly shooting one last glance at Rick before leaving with the Ducks.

The last image Rick had of Connie that night was her retreating back with the Bash Brother's arm where his own should have been.

……………………...………………………..

"Last night was fun huh?" Fulton commented to Connie in the hallway.

"Yeah especially when I kicked your ass at air hockey" Connie laughed.

"I let you win" Fulton protested.

"Oh you did not!" Connie teased.

"Aw how sweet, its Mr and Mrs Bash" Traci sniggered on her way past with her posse of cheerleaders.

Connie and Fulton looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"That is just so wrong" Fulton laughed.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" Connie teased.

"Nothing, its just you know, its like dating my sister" Fulton hoped he wasn't in trouble.

"I know I'm just messing with ya" Connie slugged him on the shoulder and dragged him to their English class.

………………………...…………………………..

"What the hell is that?" Connie pointed to the garbage can located in the centre of the ice.

"It's a trash can Connie, haven't you ever seen one of those before?" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Bite me Spazzway" Connie retorted.

"I'd love to Connie" Charlie poked his tongue out at her like they used to when they were little.

"Team over here NOW!" Coach Orion blew his whistle.

The team skated over to the offending trash can and took a knee.

"Right first up we've got a new player who's really an old player so no one will really care if he joins the team. Banks get over here" Orion called to Adam who had just entered the rink.

"Hey Banks!" the team chorused as Adam joined them. They knew that Rick had told them that they could keep Adam but no one said it was official so they were glad to have one of their star players back on the team.

Orion immediately continued his instructions.

"As I've said before we need to play two way hockey. Now I've been studying the Varsity's tapes and I'm not going to lie to you. They're good. The way they wiped your faces in the dirt last time was no fluke"

"Inspiring" Averman whispered.

"But one thing I've learned about Varsity is that they're vultures around the net. They pick up every loose piece of trash" Orion emptied the contents of the trash can on the ice.

The Ducks wrinkled their noses. It was stinky garbage.

"And that's what we need to do to clear the net. Pick up every loose piece of trash. Any questions?" he asked.

A bagel had rolled past Connie and stopped in front of Averman who picked it up.

"Got any cream cheese?" he asked innocently.

The rest of the practice was spent picking up all of the trash. Connie had to admit, it was a very effective way of training.

Coach also had the team on a community service project that also benefited their hockey training. Yes they were picking up the trash on the streets of Minnesota on their blades.

Coach had pointed out that it would help keep their grades up too and community service always looked good on a school report card.

After the third day straight of clearing up garbage in the rink they were pretty well done.

"Alright I think this place is pretty clean" Connie yelled sweeping her stick back and forth.

The shrill sound of Orion's whistle cut into the little celebration.

"Take a knee" he barked.

Barely two seconds later the whistle went off again "Get over here!" he screamed.

The Ducks looked at each other warily. Is this the return of the asshole Orion they'd met earlier in the year?

"You guys are not skating like Warriors" he yelled.

The team looked at each other. He couldn't be serious!

"You look like something else" his voice softened.

Now the team was really confused.

"You look like Ducks" Orion grinned as he stepped forward to open a cardboard box.

The Ducks grinned when he realised it was their jerseys.

"Robertson" Orion held one up and chucked it to Dwayne. The rest of them scurried forward to claim their jerseys back.

"Circle!" Charlie shouted leading the quack.

"Ducks, Ducks, Ducks, Ducks, Ducks, Ducks" they all chanted.

They were Ducks again.

**A/N - thanks for your reviews I'll go respond to them now.**


	12. Chapter 11

The Ducks were nervous wrecks before the game. They sat in their locker room each silently trying not to shit their pants in fear.

"We're dead" Averman complained.

"No we're not, we can beat them" Charlie tried lifting the team spirit but he too looked as nervous as hell.

"Yeah lets take out the trash" Russ was being optimistic for a change.

"YEAH!" the team's spirit was finally lifted. If Russ could be positive then so could they.

"Okay Ducks gather around" Orion called them in.

"Okay Ducks, this is our chance to prove once and for all that we belong here. I believe you have what it takes to take Varsity down. I want you to think about the defence, think about the trash. Not careless but not too careful either. Now lets go hunt those goose eggs. See you out on the ice" Orion pumped the team up and left the locker room full of screaming teenagers.

"Yeah! Come on lets go!" Julie yelled.

Charlie led the team out onto the ice and they weren't surprised to find that the Varsity were already out there.

"Don't let your feelings for Rick cloud your judgement" Adam pulled Connie aside.

"Its over Adam" Connie informed him.

"Good" Adam said as they approached the entrance gate where Charlie stopped them.

"This is for Hans" he said solemnly.

The Ducks nodded knowing what had to be done.

Charlie patted each of them on the shoulder as they filed out onto the ice and formed a circle. When Charlie had joined them they started the tribute, bending down to touch the ice. It was the Norwegian sign of respect and they respected their dearly departed friend Hans.

When they were finished they headed towards their bench ignoring the taunts from Varsity.

"Okay Banks take the face off, usual first line lets go" Orion gestured for them to put their hands in.

"On three, QUACK" Orion gave them a little smirk.

The Ducks looked around at each other in excitement. They were back!

"QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, Goooooo Ducks!" they let their hands up and took their staring positions.

"We're gonna hurt you guys" Riley was in the face off against Banks.

"Save the trash talk" Adam told him and prepared for the game.

………………...…………..

"Uh I wanna die!" Julie flopped down next to Connie.

"Here have some water" Connie handed her water bottle to the very thirsty Julie. She deserved it, they all did. They had managed to hang on for the first period keeping the score at 0-0.

"Thanks you're a lifesaver!" Julie was grateful.

"Great work team keep them on the shut out, you're doing well" Orion praised his team. They were playing like the team they should be.

"But we haven't scored" Charlie protested.

"So? Neither have they" Orion pointed out.

"Point taken" Charlie shut up.

The next period was pretty much the same except now the Ducks were _really_ tired and a few bumps and bruises were becoming visible.

They trudged into the locker room and collapsed on the benches.

"Please grab a shovel and bury me here, please!" Goldberg complained.

"Team keep up the good work, you're really holding your own against the Varsity" Orion began his pep talk.

About halfway through they were interrupted by a familiar voice bursting through the door.

"Dean Portman has been awarded a full athletic scholarship to Eden Hall Academy" he was reading from his scholarship folder.

The Ducks looked up in awe to see Dean Portman standing before them.

"I had this lying around the house in Chicago, my Attorney thought I should sign. Its official boys, I'm back!"

The Ducks all rushed up to him to welcome him back.

"Hey looking good Moreau" Dean gave Connie a wink as he gave her a big bear hug.

"Call me babe and you'll regret it" Connie told him half laughing.

"Sorry that's reserved for Catlady" Dean laughed grabbing Julie in for a hug.

"Call _me _babe and you'll regret it" Julie told him sternly.

"Aw come on now babe" Portman feigned a hurt look.

"Hurry up Portman suit up and lets go" Fulton slapped his bash brother on the back.

"Sorry ladies I have to get naked" Portman held his nose up in the air and pushed past them.

"Feel free to watch if you want" he hooted before cackling hysterically.

"I see he hasn't changed" Julie sighed.

"Nope he's still got a crush on you" Connie laughed ducking when Julie's glove came flying at her head.

"From what I hear, you and Fulton are dating" Julie laughed earning the attention of the other Ducks.

"What?" Charlie screeched.

"Relax, its just Traci being a dimwit again" Fulton laughed.

Luis was about to stick up for his crush but thought better of it.

"Come on you guys lets go kick some, um what is the name of this school again"

"Warriors, Portman" Fulton supplied laughing. The Ducks chuckled

"Right WARRIOR BUTT!" Dean finished.

"HELL YEAH!" Russ yelled and the team ventured back out onto the ice with a sense of renewed spirit.

Connie was on the bench feeling very glad. Rick had taken to staring at her at every opportunity he got and it was starting to get to her. It was hard suppressing the growing urge to skate out there, rip his helmet off and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. But unfortunately the harsh reality was that there was a game to be played and they were bitter rivals. That and the fact that she was supposed to be mad at him.

She looked up just in time to see Portman throwing Cole over his back and through the glass. She immediately stood up and moved to the side of the box to get a better look.

"Oh my god" she heard Coach Orion exclaim.

"That Coach is Dean Portman" Ken was proud of his 'bash brother'.

The crowd was going wild and Fulton and Portman were lapping the attention up.

The game continued with no score.

Connie got out there and skated her heart out occasionally taking a check from the Varsity players but never Rick. He steered clear of her.

Then the ref called Dean up for a tripping charge in favour of Rick that no one but the Warriors and Coach Wilson agreed with and Dean was led to the box arguing the whole way.

"Come on Ref that was a dive!"

Connie wondered whether this would be a repeat of the Iceland game where Fulton, Portman and Ken all went crazy in the penalty box.

Then Connie heard the words "Fine, you want a penalty I'll show you a real penalty"

_Uh oh_ she thought knowing that Dean had a stunt up his sleeve.

But she never in a million years expected him to start stripping in the box.

Connie stared at him wide eyed. She glanced at Julie who was also watching in awe.

"He's such a _man_" Julie exclaimed eyeing Portman's much larger muscles.

Connie started laughing.

"Take it all off!" she heard Goldberg scream from the Ducks bench and that made Julie laugh too.

The school's band had even started up a raunchy tune for Portman to strip to.

She felt eyes watching her and turned around to see Rick staring at her.

He turned away quickly and Connie thought she could see sadness in his face.

She almost skated over to him and asked if he was okay but remembered that they were meant to hate each other.

Connie was called back to the bench and suddenly she was aware of whistles going off and shouts coming from Coach Wilson and the Varsity team.

"Too many men on ground, too many men"

"Mendoza to the bench, Wu go to the box" Orion snarled clearly upset by the call.

_Oh shit_ Connie thought when she realised that they were going to have to play with just four players including Julie.

"Okay we're gonna go with Conway, Banks and…..Goldberg" Orion instructed.

"Me?" Goldberg was wide-eyed and a little pale.

"Yes you Goldberg, you've earned your spot out there" Orion patted him on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Come on Goldie you can do it!" the rest of the team encouraged their new defenseman.

Goldie still looked like he was going to piss his pants when he stepped out onto the ice.

Play continued and everyone was biting their nails. Especially when Varsity lined up a shot and Julie was caught out of the net.

"I can't look" Averman buried his face in Fulton's shoulder.

"Dude get off of me" Fulton snarled.

"Great save Banks!" Connie yelled when she saw Adam take a running leap in front of the net and the puck bounced off of his chest.

"That's gonna hurt" Russ commented wincing in sympathy.

"Oh my god Charlie's on a breakaway!" they started cheering for Charlie.

"Oh no he's gonna get hit!" Averman was watching through his hands over his eyes.

They watched in fear as Charlie quickly passed the puck back to Goldberg before he was taken down.

"Shoot Goldberg, SHOOT!" they yelled.

Goldberg froze in panic. He eventually realised that he had the chance to win the game and took his first ever shot at goal.

Scooter was caught by surprise and the puck sailed by him, the satisfying sound of the siren going off indicating that Goldberg had just won the game for the JV.

The buzzer went off signalling the end of the game and the Ducks went wild!

Rick dropped his head and skated back to the bench. He was gonna receive a lot of grief from his father for this.

Connie was slightly amused when she saw Julie being stopped by Scooter. She smiled when she saw them talking and smiled even harder when Scooter leant down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Fulton was the first person Connie clashed with as they gave each other a victory hug, then Adam was next followed by their new hero, Goldberg.

"Goldie you did it!" Connie exclaimed kissing his cheek.

"Goldie you were amazing!" Julie rushed up and kissed his other cheek.

"Hey how come I don't get kissed when I get a goal" Portman complained throwing an arm around Julie.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response" Julie laughed still on a high from Scooter's kiss.

The Varsity had been taught manners and came up to offer congratulatory handshakes to the winning team.

Rick however, shook everyone else's hand but hung on to Connie a few moments longer than necessary giving her a meaningful look.

Connie stared back at him and he saw the emotion behind her eyes. She wanted him but she couldn't be with him.

He nodded his silent understanding and skated off the ice.

He passed Traci openly making out with Luis. He raised an eyebrow and she gave him a guilty look.

"Hey our little secret" Luis smiled smugly.

"Whatever" Rick rolled his eyes not even caring that he'd just caught his girlfriend cheating on him as he trudged back to the locker room.

He didn't even care that his team had lost the game, all he cared about was that he would never get to hold Connie in his arms ever again.

**A/N - okay this is the second to last chapter of this story. The last chapter will be posted tomorrow. Thanks for all of your reviews.**


	13. Chapter 12

Things changed for the Ducks after that game. Firstly the Warriors name was changed to the Ducks and the rest of the school were treating the Ducks like their heroes. Something Varsity used to be.

Connie had stayed in her dorm room most of the weekend occasionally half-heartedly celebrating the victory over the Varsity with the Ducks and throwing on a smile when people were watching.

In reality she was blue. Something was missing and she knew exactly what that something was, Rick. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she'd fallen in love with the tall handsome hockey player.

She'd almost gone to his dorm a few times but always chickened out at the last minute telling herself that they could never be together and to just let him go.

Julie had asked her if anything was wrong a number of times but Connie had just smiled and told her she was just worn out from the extra hockey practices and the game and all the celebrating.

Julie had accepted it at face value knowing it was better not to press the issue. She then told Connie that she was going on a date with Scooter the following weekend and that Portman was mighty upset about it.

"I told you, he likes you. He has since the Goodwill Games" Connie pointed out.

"He should know that I would never go out with him though, we're too close as friends to mess that up" Julie pointed out.

"Doesn't stop a guy from wanting you though" Connie said thinking about Rick for the 5 millionth time that day.

"I think I need to have a talk with him" Julie said slowly dreading it.

"I think you do too" Connie replied yawning.

"Do you think anything's going to be different tomorrow at school" Julie asked.

"Well Goldberg's suddenly popular and the girls are all asking after Portman so I'd say yeah" Connie replied climbing under her covers.

"Its gonna be strange huh" Julie mused.

"Yeah" Connie said tiredly.

"Night Cons"

"Night Jules"

…………………………………………...………………….

Connie wasn't surprised at school the next day when she got nothing but smiles and congratulatory words from the classmates who four days ago wouldn't even give her the time of day. She received endless date proposals which she politely turned all of them down because she didn't want to date anyone other than Rick, not that she'd admit it to anyone of course.

Traci and Luis began openly dating. She heard whispers that Rick had spent the entire weekend holed up in his dorm and was severely depressed about the break up on top of losing the game.

Charlie was proudly showing off his new girlfriend Linda to everyone and Connie was happy for them. They made a cute couple and she loved seeing one of her oldest friends happy.

Even if she was miserable.

So it came as a very big surprise when the entire Varsity team, led by their captain, approached the JV lunch table that was surrounded by both JV and Varsity cheerleaders.

Connie couldn't help but smile when she saw the goofy grin on Scooter's face as he looked at Julie. She also noticed that Portman looked ready to kill Scooter where he stood.

"Come to make more empty threats?" Charlie spoke with obvious distaste for the other team.

Rick shook his head.

"No we came to call a truce" he said trying his hardest not to look at Connie.

"Come again?" Russ blurted out.

"A truce. We feel that you've earned your place as the JV hockey team and we've decided to cut the bullshit and show you the respect you deserve" Rick said.

"I believe we've heard this all before" Fulton spoke up.

"I know and we're sorry for the clothes in the shower and the dinner bill and everything else we've done. We just want to concentrate on hockey now" Rick said looking at Charlie.

The Ducks remained silent whilst they thought it over.

"So truce?" Rick held his hand out to Charlie.

Charlie glanced around at the Ducks to see their thoughts. One by one they slowly nodded. Even if it was a fake truce they could always get the Varsity back later.

"Truce" Charlie accepted the offer and the two captains shook on it.

"We'll leave you to your lunch then. Congratulations on winning the game on Friday by the way" Rick said flashing a small smile.

"Thanks" Charlie said realising that this truce was for real.

Rick glanced at Connie on the way out. She quickly turned away and started talking to Fulton.

Rick looked down at his feet and walked away.

Connie glanced up at the empty doorway where he'd just left.

"Okay so that was weird" Averman said getting the entire Ducks' attention.

"I know but it'll be good to know we'll have our clothes dry after a game now" Guy said.

"Yeah" the Ducks agreed.

"So who do we play pranks on now?" Goldberg asked.

"I dunno, the cheerleaders?" Julie said with an evil smirk.

"Great plan!" Connie agreed.

"NO!" the boys protested.

"Spoilsports" Julie and Connie said at the same time.

"Do you think its for real Charlie?" Ken asked hopefully. He was sick to death of having his lunch stolen every day by Cole and Riley.

"Yeah its for real" Charlie felt confident.

…………………………………………...………………………..

Charlie was right a month went by without the Varsity pulling any kind of stunt or prank on them. Some of them had even asked them for help with their hockey skills.

Julie and Scooter were openly dating now and Portman had decided to 'build a bridge and get over it' and Julie had put it. He was now pursuing the Varsity Cheerleaders who were more than happy to receive his attention.

Rick kept his distance. He'd smile and say hello to the Ducks in the hallways and acknowledged them with the respect every human being deserved but other than that he stayed away. Even looking at Connie was too much to bear.

Connie was alone in her dorm when Julie and the rest of the team came bursting in.

"Is it true?" Julie asked with fire in her eyes.

"Is what true?" Connie asked puzzled.

"You and Rick Riley. Is it true?" Julie asked.

Connie glanced at the group and noticed Adam who looked guilty.

She took a deep breath and sighed "Yes" she said barely above a whisper.

"How could you?" Julie screamed.

"What about you? You were into Scooter the whole time Varsity were playing tricks on us so don't pretend you're little Miss Innocent" Connie accused.

"I….I…." Julie was at a loss for words.

"And besides, Rick and I are over. Have been since way before the showdown and you know what else? It is none of your business who I choose to go out with" Connie yelled.

"It is when he's our sworn enemy" Charlie butted in.

"Oh shut up Charlie, you weren't even here" Julie surprisingly stood up for Connie.

"Hey leave Charlie alone, it was your mistake Connie" Guy was angry. He hadn't realised that Connie would move on from him and it was hurting him like crazy.

"No it wasn't a mistake. He's actually a really nice guy once you get to know him but you know what? I was so worried about what you guys would think that I let the one person I love go" Connie blurted it out before she realised what she was saying.

"You love him?" Fulton asked surprised.

"What?" Connie snapped around.

"You just said 'the one person you love'. Do you love him?" Fulton repeated his question.

Connie looked down at her feet. A tear slowly trickled down her cheek as she nodded.

"Yes" she whispered.

The Ducks gasped. No one expected that.

"Out" Julie ordered the boys to leave.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Get out now!" Julie pointed to the door.

The boys understood that they'd gone too far and left the room before knives were thrown.

"Connie, I" Julie started.

"Just save it. I'm in love with 'our sworn enemy' as Charlie put it and I've just lost all of my friends as well as Rick" Connie went to leave.

"Connie wait! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have judged you like that" Julie held a hand out to stop Connie from leaving.

"No, I shouldn't have been with him in the first place. I tried so hard to stop it happening but I just couldn't bear to be away from him. I still can't" Connie admitted.

"Does he love you?" Julie asked.

"I don't know" Connie admitted.

"Well shouldn't you go find out?" Julie said with a smile playing on her lips.

"But what about." Connie said

"I'll deal with the boys" Julie interrupted.

"Now go!" Julie ordered.

Connie grinned and gave her friend a hug "Thanks" she said feeling more nervous than she ever had before.

_What if he rejects me?_

_Just do it!_ She told herself as she ran for the door and ignored the boys standing around her doorway.

"Connie!" they called trying to run after her.

"Let her go, its something she has to do" Julie called them back.

Her legs were aching by the time she made it to Rick's dorm.

She paused outside the door wondering if she was being stupid.

Then she remembered Julie's little pep talk and knocked urgently on the door.

"Alright, I'm coming" she heard Rick say.

He opened the door.

"Connie?" he started to say but was cut off by the brunette jumping on him and pressing her lips to his.

Rick was caught by surprise but nevertheless he melted into the embrace wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him.

"I love you" Connie broke the kiss of to tell him.

"What?" Rick hadn't heard properly.

"I love you" Connie repeated looking nervous.

Rick broke out into a grin as he kissed her again.

"I love you too" he replied.

**A/N - and that's it! If I keep going it will end up being a hugely long fic with no real point to it and that would suck! Thanks everyone who reviewed, taking the time to review my fic means a lot and inspires me to keep writing fics.**


End file.
